


Christmas in Glasgow

by parapraxis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas fic for John and Scott since they won't be spending this Christmas together.  </p><p>Please excuse any typos.  It was very late when I wrote this.</p><p>Written for riennynn, who shares my passion in all things John and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Glasgow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riennynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/gifts).



John was tired, but happy. Mostly. The Panto had been running now, twice a day, for over a week. The performances were packed, he'd received lots of sweets and cards and gifts from fans--so much so that he'd had to send out a tweet asking them to stop sending him chocolates--and he'd seen a lot of old faces, and met quite a few new ones. He loved doing the Panto. Dick McWhittington was fun and quirky, and working with the cast had been a blast. The only thing missing was Scott.

Sighing, John scrubbed the stage makeup off his face as he thought about his husband, recently returned to their home in London from a trip to Israel and Jordan with a long-time friend of theirs. He had to laugh at the drama it had caused on his Twitterfeed, as people began to speculate that their relationship was in trouble and that Scott was having an affair. He hadn't even qualified those speculations with a response, knowing it was complete rubbish. Scott would be spending Christmas day--tomorrow--with his parents rather than in Glasgow with John. John couldn't begrudge Scott wanting to spend time with his family, knowing that they saw the Gills much more infrequently than they saw any of John's family. They had tried to work it out so that John could be in London Christmas day, but with 5 o'clock performance Christmas Eve and one at 2pm the day after Christmas, they decided that John would spend more time on the train than he would with the family.

"I'll come up to Glasgow after Christmas," Scott had told him. "We'll spend New Years together in Scotland."

John had agreed, but he hadn't seen Scott in weeks now, and he missed him greatly. Once he had made it back to the hotel, he intended to call Scott and spend the night talking to him on the phone. First, though, he had fans to greet. John dressed in his street clothes as soon as his makeup had been cleaned off, gathered up his things, and headed for the stage door. He made a point of poking his head in the other dressing rooms, bidding his costars a goodnight and a Merry Christmas before ducking out into the cold night. It was drizzling slightly, but that hadn't stopped people from crowding around, and as soon as he stepped out, his name was screamed at him from all directions.

Signing autographs, snapping photos, chatting with fans, and taking the time to thank everyone for coming was one of the highlights of John's days, but it could take its toll on him after two shows. He was tired and his voice was sore; he was ready to get back to the hotel and take a hot shower before talking to his Scottie. He made his way around the crowd, making sure to smile through his fatigue. By the time he signed the last autograph, he was almost dripping wet, despite the umbrellas that had been held over his head, and his hands were frozen. His assistant was leading him towards the waiting car, when a soft voice sounded to his left.

"John."

The familiar accent registered somewhere in his fatigued brain as his head swung around towards the sound, eyes meeting the smiling face of Scott Gill. John skidded to a halt, blinking several times as he tried to reason the fact that Scott was standing here, leaning causally against the brick wall. Scott smiled and pushed off the wall, enveloping John in his arms and kissing his lips sweetly.

John could see the flash bulbs going off around them as fans snapped pictures of the intimate moment, but he couldn't care less, grinning ear to ear as Scott pulled back. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your parents."

"I was," Scott shrugged. "They gave me an early Christmas gift."

"Which was what?"

"A train ticket to Glasgow to see you." Scott grinned.

John laughed and pulled Scott back into another fierce hug. "They must have seen my Christmas list."

"Yeah?"

John cupped Scott's face, kissing his lips tenderly. "All I wanted was you."

Scott blushed prettily, his eyes dropping away from John's bashfully as he reached up and took John's hand in his, kissing the back of John's cold fingers. "Merry Christmas, John."

"Come on; let's go back to my hotel." John grinned mischievously. "I have another Christmas gift you can open early."

Scott shouldered the backpack that had been sitting on the ground next to him and John furrowed his brow slightly. "Is that all you brought?"

"It's all I needed--a few changes of clothes, my toothbrush, iPad and chargers...I figured you'd have everything else I'd need."

John laughed. "How long can you stay?"

"I'll stay 'til New Years, like we planned."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, John. I've missed you just as much." The two made their way towards the waiting car, and sat in the backseat together. John gave a final wave out the window to the fans, who were still watching him, then turned to smile at Scott.

"I can't believe you're here. Remind me to send something really nice to your parents to thank them."

Scott laughed, lacing his fingers through John's. "How were the shows today?"

"I...honestly have no idea right now. My mind is completely blown."

"Did I really surprise you that much?"

"You were the last thing I expected to see tonight."

"Good to know I can still surprise you."

"Technically it was your parents, not you."

Laughing softly, Scott squeezed John's hand. "I see, so that was my parents waiting outside the theatre for you?"

"Scottie..."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Sliding his hand to the base of John's neck, Scott pulled John into a passionate kiss. John's hand came up, grasping Scott's throat lightly as their tongues dueled for dominance. Scott moaned softly against his lover's lips, "mmm...I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"When we get to your hotel," Scott murmured, dragging John's ear to his lips to speak so that only John could hear him, "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you."

John shivered slightly as he pulled back, looking deep in Scott's eyes. Oh yeah...he'd missed this.

The walk from the car to the room was filled with groping and sloppy kisses exchanged in the empty elevator. Scott palmed John through the front of his jeans, rubbing the budding erection and turning John to putty in his hands. John fumbled with the electronic key card as Scott pressed himself up against John's backside, hands on his husband's hips and lightly grinding himself against John, lips kissing his neck.

"Tottie..." John groaned, finally getting the green light and pushing the handle down. He kicked the door in, spun around and grabbed the front of Scott's jacket, dragging him inside. Scott dropped the backpack just inside the door as the door slammed shut behind them. Hands tore at clothes as mouths crashed together, and Scott started to steer John towards the bed before John made a noise of protest.

"Shower," John said breathlessly. "Two shows today...I'm disgusting."

"Not yet you aren't," Scott teased, but turned John back towards the bathroom.

"Join me?"

"Try to stop me."

John groaned and pulled away, meeting Scott's eyes with a lustful gaze before he turned away to start the shower. As they climbed under the hot spray, John let his head fall back with a contented sigh, feeling the day wash away as Scott's lips touched his throat and hands skimmed down his chest to his hips, pulling him flush against a familiar, hard body.

Reaching down, John grasped Scott's hard cock, squeezing and stroking it in the way he knew Scott liked. Scott groaned against his neck, hips pressing forward against John. Finding John's ear, Scott nibbled the lobe, dragging his teeth across the fleshy appendage with a soft growl. "Turn around."

Grabbing up John's bath gel from the small shelf, Scott squirted a bit into his hand as John turned and pressed himself up against the tile wall of the shower, head turning to look over his shoulder at Scott. Nipping John's shoulder, Scott lathered up his hands, spreading John's cheeks and slipping his fingers along the crevice before teasing the puckered hole.

John sighed in pleasure, pushing back against Scott's fingers as they slowly entered him, stretching and slickening him up with with the soap. Scott's other hand lathered up his cock, stroking slowly as he prepped John. After the weeks they'd been apart, it was hard to wait until John was ready, but the soap was slippery and John was eager. 

"Tottie..." John moaned, pushing back even more and begging Scott with just the tone of his voice. 

Scott positioned himself between John's cheeks, then carefully entered him with one smooth thrust. John groaned, reaching back and grasping Scott's thigh as he was filled entirely by his lover. He needed this more than anything, and still could hardly believe that Scott was actually here in Glasgow with him.

"Oh, John..." Scott breathed against his ear, allowing them both a moment to reveal in the closeness of their connection before he pulled back to the tip and thrust back in. Stepping his legs further apart, John pushed against the wall, pressing himself back onto Scott's cock, trying to match him thrust for thrust. Scott held onto John's hip with one hand, the other reaching around to wrap around John's cock, tugging it in time with their movement.

Their sounds of ecstasy surrounded them in the shower stall, fueling their passion. John's rich cries were like music to Scott's ears, making him quickly come unglued, and he knew at this rate he wouldn't last long. Grasping John's cock a little more firmly, Scott thrust deep inside his husband, pulling John back against him and grinding against John's prostate. John tossed his head back with a moan, clawing at the shower wall with one hand and Scott's thigh with the other. 

"Scott!" John cried in warning.

"Cum for me, John."

It was all the encouragement John needed. Rocking back against Scott, he let his lover take him over the edge. The feel of John's body convulsing with the intensity of the orgasm was enough to pull Scott right along with John and he came inside of him with a guttural grunt of bliss, pumping his hips into John as he milked his cock to the last drop.

Sated and spent, the two men collapsed against the shower wall together, barely keeping themselves upright as they recovered. Scott nuzzled John's shoulder as the shower head rained over them, pressing a tender kiss against tanned skin. "Happy Christmas, John."

John smiled, tears of joy collecting in his eyes as he squeezed Scott's thigh lovingly. "Merry Christmas, Scottie."


End file.
